Decisions
by Julie112
Summary: After Tommy's sister moves back to Angle Grove with him and his dad, he is faced with the challenge of hiding the secret of being one of the power rangers. He has never hidden anything from her before, and having her 3000 miles away made it a little easie
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: Okay so just so I dont confuse anyone, I'm using the power rangers from the Power Ranger Movie, but, with a couple changes. Kimberly is out of the picture, and Rocky is no longer a Ranger becasue of the back injury that he got from Turbo, only in this case there was/hasn't been turbo rangers yet. Rocky is still good friends with everyone, and part of thier lives, just not the Ranger aspect. So the rangers areas follows.

Tommy Oliver-White Ranger  
Aisha Campbell -Yellow Ranger  
Adam Park - Black Ranger  
Katherine (Kat as she better known) - Pink Ranger.  
Justin Stewart - Red Ranger  
Billy Cranston - Blue Ranger

* * *

**Chapter One: The Dream**

Alisa walked into the chemistry lab, putting on her lab coat as she smiled at Professor Adams.  
"Ready for the last day of the internship?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna miss this place, but I'll be back in a year." Alisa replied.  
"You're going to come here for college?" Professor Adams asked  
"I don't know yet, I applying everywhere. Just wait to see where I get in."  
"Well where ever you decide to go good luck, and I will be more than happy to write up a letter of recommendation".  
Alisa smiled, "Thanks".  
"Now today is also the last day for the summer courses here, so we'll be doing inventory, and then setting up for the next class. We have a few students in there now working on last week's assignment. So when they're finished I need you to set everything up.  
Alisa nodded as she started checking down a list of paper, recording down information on what was need for next week's order.

"I think they're down in their!" Alisa shouted as she walked from the large supply room, carrying several bottles and supplies for the next lab. Professor Adams was steps behind her when the explosion hit. Glass and chemicals went flying across the room. Alisa felt her self being hurled across the room landing up against a wall, remembering nothing else before blacking out.

Tommy Oliver woke up with a jolt, breathing hard looked around his room. After a moment he collapsed back down on his bed breathing slowly, waiting for his heart to stop pounding.  
"It was just a dream" he whispered. "She is 3000 miles a way." He glanced at his clock as it flashed 5:30. It would be 8:30 were she was. Maybe she was still in bed fast asleep he thought, but then remembered she was doing that internship for the summer.  
"She's fine" He said to himself again "It was just a dream." He said to himself again before trying to get back to sleep, making a mental note to call her later on that day to check up on her.  
He closed his eyes for only a few seconds when he was awoken again by the loud thuds of his father's footsteps running down the hall.  
"Thomas! Get up now. We have to go!" His father said. "We need to get to the airport, and get on the first plane to New York."  
"Why? What's going on?" Tommy asked grabbing a pair of jeans draped over the desk chair.  
"It's Alisa. There was an accident. She was brought into the emergency room at a hospital in New York a few minutes ago. Pack some extra clothes we may need to stay a while."  
Tommy froze. It hadn't been a dream after all.

After what seemed the longest plane ride in history, Tommy and his dad where in New York. It was twelve o'clock already as him and his Dad ran towards the cabs awaiting passengers from the several of flights being brought in.  
"NYU Hospital!" His dad said breathlessly.  
"What exactly happened?" Tommy asked finally, for it had been the first time they were abele to sit together since the flight.  
"I don't know. She was at her internship and there was an accident. That's all the nurse told me. You would think when they phoned me they would tell me her condition. We always tell the patients families the conditions of people at Angel Grove General…unless."  
"Dad, I'm sure she's fine. They would have told you more if that wasn't the case." Tommy replied, deciding not to tell his Dad about the dream he had. He nervously wringed his wrists, feeling for the first time the emptiness of where is communicator use to be. He decided not to bring it with him. The others could handle anything that happened in Angel Grove. He left Rocky and Billy messages, letting them know before he left what was going on. His focus would be too much on Alisa to worry what Lord Zed was up to.

"We're here." His dad announced, jumping out of the cab, Tommy following him, as the briskly walked up to the Emergency Room.  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Oliver, my daughter Alisa Oliver was brought in here a few hours ago." Tommy's dad explained to a nurse.  
The nurse nodded, "let me go find Dr. Brown, he'll answer any questions you have and take you to you're daughter." The nurse explained.  
"So she is alright?" Tommy blurted out.  
The nurse smiled sympathetically, she was lucky. I'll let the Doctor explain everything you need to know.  
They waited a few minutes before a doctor walked out. "Hello, I'm Doctor Brown." She said introducing herself. You must be Dr. Oliver, her father if I'm not mistaken."  
"Yes, that's right and this is my son Thomas. How's Alisa and what happened?"  
"Well we're not exactly sure yet on what happened. There was and explosion in a chemistry lab, your daughter was in the room along with a professor. We think she may have been thrown from the force of the explosion, but were not sure yet. She doing alright for now. She has suffered a severe concussion, four broken ribs, some chemical and burns from the fire, a fractured ankle and a lot of bumps, cuts and bruises. But she got lucky. She was far enough from the explosion to not get any long term damage or injuries." Dr. Brown explained.  
"Has she regained consciousness at all?"  
"She has, she's asleep now, but that's likely due to the medication she's on. If you follow me, I'll take you to her."

Tommy and his dad followed down the hall to a small room with two beds. One was empty the other was where Alisa was. Her long wavy hair flowed over her shoulders, partly covering up an bandage over her right eyebrow. Her arms had white bandages wrapped around them, along with a white cast around her ankle. Tommy stood there, as he remembered his dream from earlier that day, trying to figure out how he was able to see and know what had happened to his sister.  
"I'll leave you to be with your daughter. If you go down the hall and to the left, and go down the stairs there's a cafeteria, and if you walk down the hall and turn right, there's a nurses station, they can get you anything you need." Dr. Brown explained. "I would like her to stay overnight for observation, but I don't see a problem with releasing her tomorrow. As long as you keep an eye on her, and ensure she has plenty of rest, but I'm sure you know the drill Dr. Oliver."

"Thank you" Tommy and his dad said together, as Dr. Brown walked out of the room, leaving them with Alisa. Tommy sighed with relief as he sunk down in a chair beside Alisa's bed. While his dad checked over her chart, to see what medication she was on.  
"I'm going to get some coffee, maybe something to eat, do you want anything?" He asked?"  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Tommy replied, grabbing Alisa's hand.  
"She's going to be Okay." His dad said, giving His shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
"Tommy? Dad?" Alisa asked groggily, as she finally came too.  
"Hey kido, how are you doing?" Her dad asked softly.  
"I'm….well I've had better days. She replied, as she pushed her self up to a sitting position. "Oh, ouch, okay won't do that again." She muttered.  
"You need help?" Tommy asked.  
Alisa shook her head, "I'm fine. Well, sorta."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Her Dad asked.  
"One moment I was standing in the chem. lab, the next glass and chemicals where flying everywhere and I felt as if someone threw me across the room. The wall broke my fall. I think. That's the last thing I remember. I don't know what caused it. I'm guessing one of the students left something on a burner or something. My professor is alright I hear. He just has a few cuts and a broken leg. He must not have been as close to the blast as I was, or that's what they think." Alisa explained.  
Her dad nodded. "They're keeping you here over night, but they said they can release you tomorrow, as long as I keep an eye on you."  
"You guys are going to stay here for a while?" Alisa asked hopefully.  
"Of course! Need to take care of my little girl don't I?" Her dad asked smiling.  
"Thanks. It's been quite around the house, mom went away again."  
"Where is your mother anyways, she should be here too." He dad mumbled.  
"She with Charles, her finance. He has a lot of money and a house in Italy, or Paris. I don't know. They go up there a lot, and pretty much ignore me." Alisa explained.  
"What?" Her dad and Tommy asked together angrily.  
"Hey, don't worry about it, I'm use to it"  
"They didn't leave any numbers to contact them?" Tommy asked.  
"Nope. Just said they'd be back by well I guess it will be Friday. Tomorrow then I guess."  
"This is unbelievable! How can your mother do this?" Her dad growled. "She wanted custody of you when we divorced and…."  
"Dad. It's fine. I am almost 18 now, going of to college next year. My plan was any college far away from her, or that has a really nice residence. Lets not talk about her. Fill me in on what's going on with you guys, I never see you anymore."

It was mid afternoon, as Alisa waited impatiently for Dr. Brown to finish her examination. "Well everything looks good. So you can go home. Just take it easy, lots of bed rest. Or rest in front of the TV is what the case is usually." Dr. Brown said with a wink. "Your dad knows what to watch for with cases for concussions, but any dizziness or feelings that you feel like you may faint let him or someone know alright?"  
Alisa nodded. "So does that mean I can go?"  
"Yes. I'll sign your release papers and have a nurse bring you a wheel chair." Dr. Brown said smiling.  
A nurse came in with a wheel chair, holding it steady as Tommy helped her into it. "Do you have crutches at home at all?" The nurse asked. "You'll need to keep off that ankle for a while."  
"Yeah, I twisted my ankle last year at a Women's Self Defense class." Alisa explained, trying to avoid Tommy's eye contact.  
"You took a Self-Defense class. Why didn't you ask for my help, I teachself-defence classes all the time….and…." Tommy began.  
"And you're a black belt, my brother, and it's your job to "protect me"but you're also3000 miles away from me." Alisa said smiling. "Besides I have a way better way of defending my self."  
"What's that?" He asked, pushing her out of the hospital.  
"Pepper spray!" She said smirking knowing very well that would drive him crazing knowing that that was her only method of protecting her self.  
"You know, I think when you get better, I'll teach you some things, and teach you in away where you won't twist your ankle." He explained on the way home.

Their cab pulled in just as Alisa's and Tommy's mother pulled in the laneway with her fiancé.  
"What happened to you?" Her mother asked.  
"My chem. lab exploded, while I was in it." Alisa explained as she leaned against the can for support.  
"You're alright?"  
"Yeah. Sure. I mean my chemistry lab exploded throwing me across the room. But luckily the nice hard wall broke my fall." Alisa said sarcastically.  
"Does she look alright Jane?" Their dad asked. "Where were you? I called you cell, left messages on your voice mail. You couldn't bother to call me back?"  
"I was busy!" Jane yelled back.  
"Busy doing what? Vacation with him?" He shouted back.  
"Let's get you inside!" Tommy said, as Alisa used his arm for support to hop into the house. "Where you're room?"  
"Down the hall and around the corner, thankfully it's not upstairs huh?" She said smiling. "Feels a lot better to be on a soft bed." She said leaning up against a bunch of pillows.  
"Feels like old times, being back hiding in your room while mom and dad fight." Tommy said.  
"Yeah sure does." Alisa said.

Moments later she heard car doors slam, and her dad walking through the front door.  
"We're in here!" Tommy shouted.  
"Alisa, we need to talk. Your mom and I decided. That it may be best for you if you came and finished up your last year, well the college prep year of high school in California with me. Now it's totally up to you if you want to move there with us. What do you say?"  
"When do I start packing?" Alisa asked.


	2. Back to School and Disappearing Acts

**Chapter Two: Back to school andDisappearing Acts**

It had been over a week since the accident in the chemistry lab as Alisa packed up her bag for school. Swinging the bag over one shoulder and grabbing her crutches she started down the stairs.  
"Tommy! Lets go, I need to get their earlier to get my schedule figured out!" Alisa shouted.  
"We're waiting for Kat and Billy, we car pool to school together. I promise we'll get you there in plenty of time. Stop worrying." Tommy replied.  
"I'm not. Just….nervous going to a new school, especially one so small."  
"You'll be fine. I'm there, and you'll get along with the gang."  
"Right, so Kat, is this the girlfriend Kat you always talk about?" Alisa asked.  
"I don't always talk about her." Tommy protested. "But yes, we're going out."  
"Uh huh. Well, hopefully, she can live up to my approval standards. If you dating my twin brother you gotta be the right girl for him." Alisa said smiling. "I'll be nice to her, but if she ever hurts you, she will pay!" She added looking at the expression on Tommy's face.  
"Don't worry she's really nice" He said as the door bell rang. "Come in"  
"Hey Tommy, welcome home. I missed you" Kat smiled hugging Tommy.  
"You must be Alisa" Billy said smiling, shaking her hand, "I'm Billy".  
"Nice to meet, you. And you of course are Kat." Alisa said smiling.  
"Yeah, it's good to see that you're alright, Tommy told us what happened." Kat replied.  
"I'm a survivor." Alisa smiled as they all walked out the front door and climbed into Tommy's jeep.  
"Rocky, and the others are meeting us in the front of the school, and I told Justin, we'd meet him later at the Juice Bar." Tommy said to the others, as they drove off.

They pulled in the school parking lot, as three people waiting on the steps stood up and waved as they walked over to the car.  
"Hey guys!" Tommy said happily, "This is Alisa, my twin sister. This is Aisha, Adam and that's Rocky."  
Alisa smiled "Nice to meet all of you, finally." She said looking around, noticing Rocky and how, cute he was.  
"Okay, so you need to go to the guidance office right? Do you know where to go?"  
"No," Alisa replied.  
"I do, I'm heading up there anyways, they messed up my schedule again." Rocky explained  
"How do they manage to mess yours up every year?" Aisha asked  
Rocky shrugged "Dunno, but I some how managed to end up in grade 9 math and grade 10 English."  
Tommy laughed. "Well go with Rocky here and I'll meet you out here at the end of the day. We're heading down to the Juice bar after school, so come along with us."  
"Sure thing, see you later." Alisa said as she and Rocky set off to the guidance office.  
"So, did you get the courses you wanted?" Rocky asked as he waited outside the guidance office for her.  
"Calculus, English Lit., Ancient history and Physics oh and a spare!"  
"Calculus and English Lit, where the course I was suppose to have, not grade nine math and grade ten English." Rocky said. "Looks like we have the first to course together and a spare in the morning."  
"Best time fore a spare" Alisa said smiling, "Means I can sleep in".  
Rocky smiled, as they walked off to class together.

The day was finally over as everyone meet up at the juice bar and quickly walked towards their favorite table.  
"How was everyone's first day back?" Billy asked smiling.  
"Long and boring. I heard the same speech about how important it is to be prepared for college and that's why they have these courses four times." Adam grumbled.  
"They didn't hold of the homework either, my first two classes alone should keep me busy for the next week, not to mention the other too" Rocky exclaimed.  
"Yeah but look on the bright side, in both calculus and English lit, we have the whole week to finish everything up." Alisa said.  
"What would you like today guys?" The owner, Ernie asked.  
"Large pepperoni pizza" Tommy answered. "And a coke for me"  
"Coke for me too." Alisa said.  
"I'm guessing cokes all around?" Ernie asked.  
"Yup, you got it Ernie, thanks." Aisha said smiling.  
After the pizza was finished, Tommy, Adam and Justin went down to the gym to practice some karate moves, while Billy, Kat and Aisha watched from the side lines leaving Rocky and Alisa to finish up the pizza.  
"So do you know any karate?" Rocky asked.  
"Not really, I used to take some classes, but I never got into it like Tommy did. I've taken a few self-defense classes this past few summers though. You used to teach with Tommy didn't you?" Alisa asked.  
"Yeah, but I injured my back last year, so I had to take it easy. I can still do it, but not a lot, I don't teach anymore, but still practice a few moves once in awhile."  
"Oh right, I think Tommy mentioned that before." Alisa said smiling as she got up, I'll be right back."

As she hobbled off, Tommy's and the other ranger's communicator's made a little noise, singling them to contact Zordon. Tommy looked around to see if anyone was watching as the others crowed around him.  
"What's going on?" Tommy asked speaking into his communicator, which was disguised as a watch.  
"We need you in the command center immediately." A voice said.  
"Well be right there." Tommy replied as he walked up to Rocky. "We have to go, Zordon needs us, tell Alisa…something came up and we had to go. Give her a ride home too. We'll try to be quick."  
Rocky nodded. "Good luck, and be careful." He said as they walked off to a small corner were nobody would see them and teleported out.  
"Where did everybody go?" Alisa asked as she walked back from the bathroom, leaning on her crutches.  
"Uhmm, Aisha and Kat were called into work, Tommy drove them I think, knowing him he'll hang around for there for awhile, they work at a children's center, he sometimes helps out there. Justin went with them too. Billy and Adam, were late tutoring job again, and ran out."  
"Huh, that's weird, Tommy never mentioned anything to me. I guess he's still getting used to me being here. It's still weird he didn't say goodbye though."  
"He probably forgot, with everything that's happened lately" Rocky explained, hating that he was lying to Alisa. He liked her, and lying to someone when you just met them is never a good thing. "It's better then dragging her into the lives of the power rangers though,"a voice in his head said.  
"True, I guess I better head home, though my ride disappeared." Alisa said  
"I'll give you a ride, I have my car here today." Rocky replied.  
"It's not a jeep like Tommy's is it?" Alisa asked.  
"No, it's a mustang, convertible" Rocky replied.  
"Oh wow, that's my dream car. Although, a Volkswagen Beatle, is more of the car I can afford at the moment. Both are good choices. Better then a jeep." Alisa rambled.  
"Pretty much everything is better than a jeep" Rocky laughed, as they walked out of the Juice Bar together.


End file.
